Smart Internet hardware continues to develop and expand. Particularly, as panoramic photography, panoramic dash cam, and virtual reality technologies continue to develop, the demand for ultra-wide-angle optical lenses with high-quality, low-cost, and wide apertures is growing. Further, as the market demand continues to heat up, smart hardware companies emerge and competition among them intensifies. Increasing production throughput yield, lowering costs, and increasing value-to-cost ratios are all important means by which to maintain competitive advantage.
However, with conventional technology, the imaging quality of fisheye lenses is poor. For example, the resulting images of the conventional fisheye lenses have low clarity, and such images do not attain uniform quality along the peripheries of these images.